


365 Days

by twinklingbluebells



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs Help, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Identity Reveal, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Pianist Adrien Agreste, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Violinist Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinklingbluebells/pseuds/twinklingbluebells
Summary: Ladybug became a successful violinist and her ex-boyfriend, Chat Noir, went to her performance as his civilian self.Ladynoir Fluff and Angst reveal.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	365 Days

**Author's Note:**

> Please expect some grammatical errors. Too much italics has been used.

"I would like to call this piece 'Heart Strings'."

"Are there any reasons for it to be called 'Heart Strings', m'lady?" Chat Noir winked at her as his skillful fingers glided smoothly across the black and white keys, the familiar melody rang softly in her ears as she followed it with a few starting notes of her violin.

_'You hold the entire universe inside of you, mon amour.'_

Everything felt so blissfuly perfect. Miraculous, even. She could never understand how she became so lucky to have the man in front of her. Her feelings as deep as the forest in his eyes, her love burning with passion like the sun shining within the follicles of his golden locks, her happiness glowing vibrantly like how his smile brightens the room.

_'Never settle for a stream, m'lady. Never settle for a stream when I can give you the love you deserve; deeper than the oceans and clearer than the cleanest of waters.'_

"Nothing. It's just all about how you effortlessly tug on my heart strings."

"What do you mean by that?"

She almost felt like the change of melody is taunting her. Matching her heart rate, the tempo increased in speed, yet remaining sophisticated as ever.

_Tick tock, tick tock. The clock is ticking fast, but you must savor the feeling of everything._

_Slowly._

"In the human anatomy, you know that the chordae tendineae plays a vital role in holding the atrioventricular valves in place while the heart is pumping blood, right? Then I am assigning this piece as the chordae tendinae of our love."

"You never fail to amaze me, m'lady."

She knew that, of course. Never did Chat once missed a day without telling her how _pawsome_ she is.

Even the entirety of Paris is amazed by her sensibility and her will to sacrifice everything for the sake of her beloved city.  
  


It has been painful for Adrien to even _glance_ at his piano.

It held too much memories.

365 days.

It's been 365 days since she broke up with him, on the 365th day of their love.

_"For the last time, Chaton. Please say the words."_

_"For what, Ladybug? Would greeting you 'Happy 1st Anniversary' change everything? Ladybug..."_

_"...I can't lose you like this. Why do we have to do this for our own safety and Paris? We already sacrificed too much, is everything still not enough?"_

_"I want to be selfish for once, m'lady. But I have no right to be one."_

_"Happy first and last anniversary, Ladybug."_

He's the one who always sacrificed. Hell, he even surrender his life for the sake of everyone. He's always ready to put his life on the line.

Even against his will, he sacrificed the love of his life for the sake of the world. Even if it meant countless therapy sessions just so he could walk straight on his dark, lonely path.

But sometimes he wished Paris would sacrifice for his happiness too.

_Tick tock, tick tock. The clock is ticking fast, and you must not savor the tasteless any longer._

[Dude, are you coming to Marinette's performance later?]

Fragile heart strings tugged harshly as his mind was quickly filled with Ladybug playing her violin on the top of the Eiffel Tower, with him as her one and only audience.

_"We are not supposed to reveal each other's identities until Hawk Moth is defeated."_

_"I know, m'lady. I understand. As long as I have you and even if you're not mine, I am willing to wait. Even if it takes waiting forever."_

_"Silly," she focused her gaze on the violin as the difficult part of the song she's playing came, "I'm just telling you that I don't mind."_

_"Mind what?" The beating of his heart started to harmonize with the sounds of her violin. Fast and overwhelming._

_"I don't mind you figuring me out, my love. Will you find me?" And he completely lost it when he looked at her hopeful, loving gaze. She understood, with the way his eyes glowed. It's like his feelings started to overflow the glass as his tears poured from his eyes._

_"Find me, then."_

He doesn't think he's ready. But Plagg's intense glare made him say yes to Nino's question.

[Great! She gave us VIP tickets. _Oh, and wear semi-formal attire Adrien!_ ] Alya shouted from the other line, making Nino chuckle and Adrien couldn't help but smiling nonetheless.

He'll support one of his best friends, no matter the consequences. Despite knowing that he'll probably be heartbroken later on, he tried to smile through the pain.

Unbeknownst to him, Marinette is having it worse.

The vibration's hitting on her heart like a rippling wave as she poured all the feelings she could muster in her piece.

Yes, she'll play 'Heart Strings' for her performance later on.

_'He probably won't come. We still don't know each other's identities despite defeating Papillon a few months ago, but knowing how he aches to even see my shadows, he wouldn't go to anywhere that reminds him of me.'_

_'Our teamwork may be a little messed up, but I'll never mess this performance up. Especially now that I'm dedicating my everything to him.'_

Tears streamed her cheeks as the intense melody filled the empty studio.

He was right. They already sacrificed too much, and yet it's still not enough. She sometimes wondered, what if she gave in to her selfishness?

They probably would still be running from rooftop to rooftop, stealing kisses as they relaxed under the moonlight. Having random picnics during their nightly patrols, wearing ridiculous disguises as they attempt to have a peaceful movie date in the cinemas.

_"You and me against the world, m'lady."_

Yet when will everything go against the hurdles that's keeping them from being happy?

And then 'Heart Strings' has come to an end.

But her feelings for him never ended. Because she never moved on in the first place.

She then made her leave in the empty studio as she dawdled on her way to the backstage to prepare for her performance.  
  


The whole universe must be mocking them for having to face the sacrificial pain.

 _'Today's supposed to be our 2nd anniversary.'_ They thought.

It's the 365th day of pain and sorrow.

Little did they know, it will also be the last day of their holding back.  
  


The first few keys of the piano rang his ears as it was followed by the rest of the orchestra. It seemed that Marinette decided to play the most difficult pieces to be known and he absentmindedly tapped on his lap as if he's playing on his piano. Knowing classical music can be helpful as he fully understood the emotions being poured out from the girl in front of him.

Has she always been this beautiful and passionate?

Half an hour has passed and all he did was to look at her play. Her movements being painfully familiar as his lady once again invaded his mind.

_"I've always dreamed on performing in front of people, Chaton. One day, I'll be dedicating a whole performance to you."_

Nino knew his best bud always had a thing for violins, but never did he expect to see Adrien tearing up over the performance.

"Dude."

"Yeah, sorry. Just overwhelmed." Adrien wiped his tears as Alya looked at him, trying not to laugh over what she had just witnessed as she was focusing on giving her best friend the moral support she needed.

Everyone clapped as the performance ended, but Marinette grabbed a microphone and quietly said, "For the last piece, I will be playing an original piece called 'Heart Strings', composed by my lover, and yours truly."

Alya gawked at her best friend, obviously not knowing about the lover in question and she looked at Nino and Adrien to see if they know something, and yet they shrugged.

They never knew Marinette had a significant other.

"Please know that I'm dedicating this entire performance to you, my love."

Her heart is definitely not putting up with the calm atmosphere of the studio as her accompaniment pressed the first few keys before she started following.

"Heart Strings..." he whispered.

And then he saw it.

The way her hips swayed with the melody, the way she closed her eyes every time she pours out her soul to honor music with her feelings, the way her lips curve into a smile as she gets carried away, and the way she shows her love for him through the violin.

_Tick tock, tick tock, the time has come._

He can see the tears streaming down her cheeks as she poured all the emotions she could muster in one piece, an ocean of colorful handkerchiefs can be seen as the audience wiped their tears.

Some even hugged their lovers, oh how he wished he can do it too.

But _his lady_ is performing at the stage. He'll have to wait.

_"Find me, then."_

_I finally found you, m'lady._

His heart swelled as he listened to the performance that is dedicated to him. He knows the song like the back of his hand, and he hummed quietly as he tried his best not to run to the stage and kiss her senseless.

365 days, it was 365 days ago when his heart shattered into a million pieces.

And it took 365 days for it to be collected in one piece.

_'Are you hearing this, minou? I did it. You're the only one missing, though.'_

_'I know it is too much to hope that you're here in the studio, blending in the large crowd. So I'll wish for one thing instead, may this song reach you.'_

It pleased her to see her audience feel the emotions she's been pouring out.

She played with memories, and with everything she could give.

_'When will you find me, Chaton? You never gave up, didn't you?'_

The highest note on her piece filled the whole studio, and she looked up the ceiling as if she was looking at the sky, "May the heavens deliver my everything to you." She whispered, and her hands slowed as the end of 'Heart Strings' is nearing.

"I love you." She whispered, and she lowered down her violin as the whole crowd gave her a standing ovation.

But despite the loud cheers, she only focused on the vibrant green eyes that managed to get her attention.

She didn't expect him, out of all people. The way he looked at her is too familiar to not notice. She looked at the ring on his right hand for confirmation

Just one look, and she knew he was the one.

_'Look at me, m'lady.'_

He almost lost it when she looked at him and the ring on his finger.

_'It's definitely her.'_

Not caring about everyone who's still clapping for her, he ran to the stage like there's no tomorrow.

He waited long enough. Nothing's holding them back anymore and he found no reason to wait any longer as he scooped her in his arms and twirled her around the stage while she wiped the tears that's coming out of his eyes.

"You found me."

They didn't seem to notice that the crowd cheered louder. And Alya is recording everything while Nino is staring at them with wide eyes.

"I found you, m'lady. I love you so m-" She didn't let him continue his sentence as she crashed her lips against his.

"I love you too."


End file.
